


Rocket (Non-Idol AU Oneshot)

by Nyrob



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyrob/pseuds/Nyrob
Summary: He knew you were stressed so why not go on a little date?





	Rocket (Non-Idol AU Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Rocket and read its lyrics! I was inspired by it, as you can see from the title, LMAO. And yes, ya girly got carried away with writing this.
> 
> my tumblr is oh-my-svt and requests are open!!

I was busily typing, my room was silent except for the rapid tapping of the keys on my laptop. But I was still able to hear the creaky opening of the main door, the heavy footsteps that followed, and the jiggling of the keys. I blinked my eyes and continued typing, I was near finished, I shouldn't stop here and now.

The sound of the shower being opened passed through the walls of the bedroom. I looked at the clock that was hung up on the hall,  _2:29 AM._ That's the moment when all my stress suddenly catches up with me. I've been ignoring the throbbing pain in my shoulders and my back for so long but it hurts more than ever right now. I shook my head with a sigh and continued typing.

My eyes were so focused on the screen, reading what I made, that I didn't even notice Mingyu leaning on the doorway until I heard him speak.

"Hey, you okay?" Mingyu asked with a frown as he saw my tired state. I was hopelessly staring at my laptop's screen,  _damn essay for making me like this._ Instead, I chose to ask him about his day. "How was work?" I asked. "Same old, same old. Prank calls, disturbing calls, all part of being an emergency dispatcher," he said with a small smile. 

"But enough about me, babe, you've finished already, why are you still stressed out?" he asked further as he sat beside me on the bed, his eyes scanning my essay.  "I haven't yet, I still have to proofread this and make sure it's the best thing that I can pass," I shakily sighed. His eyes narrowed before looking at me, asking, "What time did you sleep and wake up?" Biting my lip, I looked down before saying, "I slept at 4:00 then woke up at 5:30, I haven't taken any naps yet, you know how college can be," I mumbled.

"Baby, you're gonna harm your health if you continue doing that," he frowned. "I know, I know! But it's impossible to get at least 4 hours of sleep, I just can't handle being pressured even more because of the deadline," I sighed. He sighs, too, before lying down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. I looked at him, taking in his sight. His eyebrows were furrowed but he looked even  _better_ doing so. All of a sudden, he casts his eyes on me. He shot me a smile, chuckling when I looked away, flustered.

He then sits up and then takes the laptop away from my grasp. "Mingyu, what are you doing?" I asked, curious. He saves the file and then closes the laptop, and gets off the bed. "Come on, let's go outside. You really need to relieve your stress and I doubt you can immediately fall asleep," he said as he helped me stand up from the bed. He went to our shared dresser and handed me one of his hoodies, before he dragged me into the living room, grabbing our set of keys. He made me slip on my foot flops and so did he, before we went outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a surprised tone as we get in the car. "There's this spot that I've been wanting to show you, it has a great view of the starry sky," he said with a lopsided smile before starting the car's engine. We were on the road for a while, until we stopped by the side of a highway. Beside the highway was a river, but there was still a lot of land that was perfect to sit on and stargaze.

We both sat on the grass and looked up at the sky. It was supposed to be pitch black but the stars decorated the sky, its brightness looking like glitters thrown amongst the galaxy. And just there was the moon, shining in all its glory and beauty.

"I know that academics aren't the only thing bothering you, you rarely leave the apartment even when you're free, what's wrong?" he asked as I continued looking up at the sky. I let out a sigh, before starting to explain myself.

"Lately, I don't really know how to act around people. I've been hearing a lot of gossips about anyone, anyone that they can judge. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't really want to get caught up in the mess, so, I just decided not to go out that much," I nonchalantly shrugged. He sighed and I heard him fumbling, probably sitting properly this time, and said, "Look at me."

I did, and I saw worry yet also love in his eyes, and he started to speak, "They can't control you. Your days, your life, they're all yours. Why let some people change the way you act? Even if I heard a lot of stuff about you, I won't believe any of it until I hear it come out of your mouth. I'm sure your friends are like that, too. Don't let stupid people take over you, okay?" I had to stifle a laugh because of his last sentence, before nodding with a smile. "Aish, you're so cute," he smiled before pulling me into his chest and we both lied down on the grass.

We were both staring at the stars, laughing at either his lame joke or mine, when my phone vibrated.

I took out my phone and stared at what it displayed for a while. I was about to reply until Mingyu suddenly played music with his phone and made me put my phone down. "Come on, let's avoid anything on the internet even for just a while," he smiled as he stood up. "Dance with me?"

I smiled as he helped me stand up. The song was a ballad and he puts my hands on the back of his neck, and his hands on my waist. We slowly danced to the song, our smiles never disappearing. The next song was a bit livelier than the last one, making us laugh as we weirdly danced to the music. 

While dancing, it's as if time suddenly slowed down. The song was blocked out, the starry sky was ignored, all that I can focus on was  _Mingyu_. His bright, open-mouthed smile as he laughed, the way his hair bounced as he danced, and how his eyes twinkled whenever he looked at me. Just looking at his eyes alone, I knew he truly loved me. From this moment on, I had to promise myself that I was never gonna stop loving him. No matter what we go through, I know we'd make it.

After a few, we finally calmed down. He pulled me to his chest and we lied down on the grass, returning to stargazing. At this moment, we turned a deaf ear on the world. All that we both knew was we were with each other, enjoying hearing each other's company in complete yet comfortable silence.

His heartbeat was soothing to my ears and I could feel his hand resting on my waist. Everything about him is just so warm, loving, comforting. And that's when I finally found the right word to describe him,  _home._

**He is _my_ home. **

But him being my home isn't enough to describe him, he also has another side to him. 

He is my best memorable adventure, my longing for fun, my partner in crime. We went through a lot, saw a lot, but we never left each other. We just kept on exploring life together. 

I smiled as I saw the stars' never-ending twinkling, it made me compare it to my life. 

Every problem we went through, no matter how hard, just showed how beautiful my relationship with Mingyu was. We always shone after hardships, relishing in the fact that we never gave up on each other. But at the same time, we can't stop recalling how we dealt with our problems and how we could've done it easier. And just when we thought it was finished, another problem-  _another star_ would show up in a never-ending galaxy called... life? Yeah, that's it.

**He is _my_ rocket.**

We'd go anywhere and explore with no knowledge at all but we don't care, even if we get lost. Maybe that’s what life is really about, getting lost with the one you love. It will teach you that having each other is enough, and it will always be. 


End file.
